The Princess Sees Green, Luigi's Revenge
by CAnoApple
Summary: I've never been very good with summaries, so this might not be very appealing to masses, but here goes. More of Luigi & the Princess.


The Princess Sees Green Luigi's Revenge 

To Die For

            I did not make the best effort to save our princess, I realize that now.

            She did not have to die in my arms. But one thing I've learned from my brother—and he has taught me well—is that even when it seems you have no items left and your health has completely diminished and the screen is about to fade to "Game Over," there's still hope you will return, especially if you make sure to pack a few one-up mushrooms away in a safe place.

            I'm no idiot. Not a weakling. I'm-a Luigi, number one.

            The princess was holding me before we drowned, and that very firm bulge that had stunned her was a nice plump shroom in the pocket of my overalls. Needless to say, I know what she had been thinking but I'm also sure she was just as delighted to have my shroom.

            Mario buried me with my Swiss army knife and a small tube to breathe through, just in case. However, I wonder now if he really wants me coming back. I never meant this to happen, and I never in any way intended to hurt Daisy. Nevertheless, right now the first and foremost thought on my mind is rescuing the princess from the tomb where her body rests in limbo and will soon be ready for the angels to retrieve. I must get to her before that time comes. I have no idea of how long we've been in this transitional state, but the clock's ticking, and I must go.

Hail To The King

            An invitation to Sarasaland had not been Bowser's first choice but was necessary in order to collect upon the hefty reward he'd been promised. He went, joined by Kammy, his head commander, Benny Koopa, and just to prove some things really did pay off, he brought his favorite son, Morton, Jr., to observe and learn how king's of great lands rolled out the red carpet for allies, and how the guards saluted and the portcullis rose to welcome them and how in these hard times even dinosaur turtles could gain sweeping notoriety.

            "Good work, King."

            "All because of you, King." Bowser grinned then looked over at the princess and winked; she answered his subtle gesture with a vulgar half victory sign.

            "Wow," said her father, unaware of his daughter's naughtiness since he was so entranced by aerial photos of the demolished Mushroom Kingdom castle. "What a horrible sight! I never thought we'd do this kind of damage....but then again..." the king cut his eyes at his spoiled daddy's girl. "..They deserved it, every bit."

            "You're absolutely right," Bowser nodded. "They had it comin' to 'em."

            "Now, I've got another little suggestion."

            "I'm sure we can handle it."

            "Good. Then that means you won't have any problem going there and making a them a little offer."

            "What? Make who an offer?"

            "I say we should resolve this matter. No sense in remaining enemies. Now's the time to heal wounds. You, my big, strong friend, can go there and offer your services. Help them clean up, rebuild, restore."

            Talk about surprises, Bowser looked back at his entourage and had a feeling something wasn't quite as planned.

            "Me?" he asked, pointing his claws into his chest. "Go there? To...uh...make up?"

            The Sarasaland king strolled back and forth in the main room of his palace, index finger curled against the dimple in his chin. "Yes, you'll do that. Right now there's a real need for someone to step up and take control, since there's no princess, no hero—"

            "But we killed Luigi, not Mario."

            "Ah, yes...." the king stopped across the room and returned to the small gathering, then glanced at his daughter. "But I'd say we surely gave Mario a bit of a handicap, by taking away...his crutch."

            _...he's got a good point there, Your Gaping Evilness..._

Bowser heard Kammy behind him, closed his mouth, and almost instantly he gained a new sense of respect for the shrewd old king. It made sense. Teamwork was the reason for Mario's success against him. Sure, Mario had fought him alone plenty of times but it was Luigi in the background, cheering on the red-shirted hero, coaching him like a manager in the dugout throwing signals to the infield.

            "Very well,"

            The king signaled his deviant daughter for something.

            "Daisy will show you out. I want you to have good news for me when you return, King Koopa. How about bringing Mario back with you, so we can all celebrate the signing of our new declaration of peace."

            One thing was for certain, Bowser could read one's level of seriousness very well, and by the sound of it and the way the king made his statement, that had been no request, but a demand.

            "Will do." He accepted with a nod.

            The earthy young Princess Daisy then came to his left side and grabbed hold of his arm and led him back to the main entrance with his cortege just about on their heels. But once outside, the princess did something very unexpected.

            "Come here, you big goof,"

            She pulled him aside and his gang stepped with him.

            "Uh uh uh, just him."

            The others moved back but Kammy wasn't so easy to convince.

            Bowser looked back at her with a stern nod of approval. "It's okay, Kam. It'll just be a minute."

            She flew back to join the others with a mean eye on the princess.

            "Well, how do you like that? Granny's got a thing for you, doesn't she?"

            "Cut it, Princess. Just go on with whatever you got me over here for."

            "I think you already know."

            "Yeah, your Luigi's gonna be just fine. It was easy. No one saw me digging, and no one but me saw him when he got out. Not even he realized I was there, and now the whole thing's back just like it was never touched....tombstone and everything."

            "Perfect," she said. "I owe you one, Bowser. Hey, maybe I could stop by your castle sometime and give you a few decorating tips—"

            "Forget it. I'm outta here!"

            He got away before he was forced to tell her that her dearest love's first stop after narrowly escaping eternal death was to the royal chamber on the hilltop, where he promptly rescued the Mushroom Kingdom princess who had drowned with him from her well-hidden tomb, deep within the crevices of their earth.


End file.
